Flashing Green
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: I need sex in the very near future or I'm going to crack and be a cheater again. I don't want to be the adulterous whore in LA, too.
1. Chapter 1

Flashing Green

A **Private Practice** fic by Gigi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Behold the Green Monster

**A/N: So I really need to stop starting so many stories when I really suck at updating, but I can't get this idea out of my head. I'm really pissed at the storyline right now, so I'm nipping it at the bud. NO MORE NOAH! I hope you like it!**

Addison watched Naomi start flirting with the man she had seen at the bar and felt like banging her head on the bar counter multiple times. Why was it always Addison who had to worry about being the adulterous whore?

_Damn you, Noah,_ Addison thought to herself. Why did he even start flirting with her if he was married? That wasn't even cool. So not cool.

Addison was still mentally berating herself when Pete slid into the barstool next to her.

"Hey, Addison," he greeted as he sat down.

"Hey," she replied. "No hot date tonight?"

"Ask me in a couple hours," Pete smirked, looking around the bar for women to pick up. Then he turned and looked Addison up and down. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you might be exploring that...situation...we talked about earlier. That was him this afternoon." There was something different about the way he said that last part. He seemed a little...upset. "You neglected to tell me that his wife was your patient." Pete looked away from her then, his jaw clenched.

"Pete, I'm not going there, period." Pete looked at her sideways, smiling. "Okay? I even dropped his wife as a patient."

"So there you go," he said bitterly. "Now you don't have to choose between them." He started to get up so he could flirt with a redhead—_another_ redhead that _wasn't_ Addison Montgomery—when she stopped him.

"Pete, that's not fair," she declared, grabbing hold of his arm so he wouldn't leave.

"What's not fair?" Pete demanded, sitting back down due to the death grip she had on his arm.

"You need to just tell me whose side your on, okay?" He looked at her, confused. "This afternoon, you were kind and caring and being a good friend. Yes, you were flirting, but it was the light kind that you knew would make me feel better. Now, you've decided you're going to be an ass to me?" Pete looked a little guilty at that. "No, you need to choose. I can't stand this whole PMS thing you have going."

"Look, I _am_ on your side," Pete insisted. "Can I go now?"

"No!" Addison slightly yelled. "I need you to talk to me so I don't go somewhere else and _not _talk with Noah. He has a knack for ambushing me in bars."

"Fine, why Noah?" Pete started, getting a little bit steamed. "Why do you have such a strong desire to _not_ talk with Noah?"

Addison finally recognized what was different about his voice. "You're jealous," she stated, shocked. "You don't want me to sleep with Noah because you're jealous."

Pete didn't even dignify that statement with a response. "Just answer the question. What about Noah do you have the hots for?"

"Well, he..." Addison trailed off. What _did_ she find attractive about Noah? Sure he was cute, but he played off that lost puppy look way too much, and he was far too blunt for her taste. They had the witty banter, but that ended as soon as he wanted to make it more. And...Addison hadn't had sex in a _while_. "I don't know," she finally admitted, slumping over her wine glass. "It's just that I haven't had sex since a month before Kevin and I broke up, which was like five months ago."

"So you were making Noah up to be a lot more in the hopes that he would be able to help you...scratch the itch?" Pete asked, incredulous. He'd never pegged Addison to be one who slept with a guy just to sleep with him. He'd never thought she was so much like him.

"Maybe, I don't know. But that was before I found out he was married, and to my patient nonetheless!" Addison downed the rest of her wine in frustration before turning to Pete and grabbing his shirt. "I need sex in the very near future or I'm going to crack and be a cheater again. I don't want to be the adulterous whore in LA, too."

Pete made no inclination that he wanted out of the grip she had on his shirt that had him only a few inches away from her face, but merely kept talking. "What do you mean by adulterous whore?"

"When I went to Seattle to finally figure things out with Derek, everyone there knew _his_ side of the story and thought I was Satan," she admitted, her fist tightening on his shirt. "People actually referred to me as the adulterous whore who stole Derek—my _husband—_away from Meredith." Addison laughed bitterly. "I was there for a year and a half, and by the end, I was divorced and only had two actual friends."

"Wow," was all Pete could say.

"So you see, if I sleep with Noah, then I'm cementing my reputation here as the adulterous whore again. I don't want to do that," Addison declared, looking Pete straight in the eyes for the first time that night. _And I always wondered what it would be like...with you..._Pete's eyes widened, making Addison realize that she had actually said that last part out loud. _Shit_. "I-I mean--"

Pete cut her stammering off when he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her. His hands made their way to her neck, bringing her face closer as he started to remember what he had been missing with Addison.

Addison's eyes fluttered close as soon as Pete's lips touched hers, and her grip on his shirt never loosened. She felt his tongue trace her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted willingly. She had always though that the only way to kiss Pete was with tongue. She had been spoiled by the first time he kissed her. She'd only ever had Pete's tongue, not just his lips. And she loved it.

Naomi looked across the bar to where she had left Addison only to find her and Pete devouring each other's faces. Naomi quickly averted her attention back to the handsome man buying her a third scotch.

**8D**

Addison was pressed up against her front door, trying desperately to find her keys before she let Pete take her right there on the porch, where anybody, namely Sam, could see. Finally, she was able to extract her keys from her purse and unlock the door. As soon as the door closed behind them, clothes started flying everywhere.

"Bedroom?" Pete asked in between kisses as he guided Addison around the house since she had to walk backwards.

"Too...far..." Addison moaned when Pete started kissing her neck.

**8D**

Addison's head wanted to kill whoever was calling her and waking her up. Eyes still half shut, she stumbled out of the bed-type thing she was sleeping in—she was too tired to distinguish what it actually was—and followed the sound of the shrill ringing to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Please tell me you did not sleep with Pete," Naomi's voice begged over the phone.

"What?" Addison's eyes started to open, and she became more aware of her surroundings. For starters, she wasn't wearing any clothes. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she scanned the room, finding a very naked Pete sleeping on her couch, with their clothes strewn every which way.

"I looked to see if you were okay last night at the bar and saw you making out with Pete," Naomi explained. "Please tell me that it stopped there."

"Umm...I'm going to have to call you back, Nae," Addison said, hanging up before her best friend could get out anything more than a "but."

Addison tiptoed her way out of the kitchen and retrieved Pete's shirt and pants. Slipping on his shirt and buttoning it up, she made her way to the couch to rouse Pete from his stupor.

"Pete," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. She gasped when she saw the furrows she had left on his back with her nails. "Pete, wake up."

Pete finally stirred, turning over onto his back and opening his eyes. "Hey," he greeted huskily as he placed his hands on her hips. "What's up?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Addison tried to ignore the feeling his hands on her hips were giving her.

"Last night was a very good night," Pete smiled. "But I think we're both going to be a little sore today." He fingered the hem of his shirt. "You look good in my shirt," he commented.

"Speaking of which, can you put some pants on?" Addison requested. When she saw his offended look, she quickly added, "Just so I don't get distracted?" Pete complied. "All I can remember is our conversation, the kiss, and the fact that we apparently had sex. Wanna fill me in on the details?"

Pete had his devilish smile on. "You want _all_ the details?" Addison nodded uncertainly. "That would take a very long time, but it's safe to say you are one of the sexiest women I have ever met." Addison blushed. "And one of the most flexible."

Addison's face turned siren red. "Why don't I remember?" she changed the topic. "I only had one glass of wine."

"Yeah, a glass the size of a soup bowl," he responded. He looked out the window, noticing how bright it was. "What time is it?" he asked in a horrified voice.

Addison peered over the couch at the clock in the kitchen. Squinting, she answered, "It's eight thirty."

Addison and Pete looked at each other and scrambled to get ready for work.

**A/N: So what do you think? For once, I'm **_**not**_** going to have a love triangle in this, as in my other three Private Practice fics. Well, maybe a little bit with Violet since she might be having his baby, but I don't like that storyline either. Please review!**


	2. Aftereffects

Flashing Green

A **Private Practice** fic by Gigi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: After-effects

**A/N: I can't believe I started this fic in April. These last few months have just whizzed by. So I kind of forgot I hadn't updated this story either. See? I wasn't lying when I said I was a crappy updater! It always seems to take someone to review and remind me to update, so this chapter is dedicated to Addie-Love for reminding me this time.**

So far, the day had gone off pretty normally. Nobody but Naomi knew anything at all had happened between Addison and Pete, and she was gone for a house call. It was only when Addison went into Pete's office to talk that things started to get awkward.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized once she saw Pete in the middle of taking off his shirt. "I'll just come back later."

"Wait!" Pete stopped her. "I kind of need your help."

"With what?" Pete turned around so she could see his back. Addison gasped at the now red and irritated furrows in his back. "Oh, God, Pete, I'm so sorry about that."

Pete smirked over his shoulder. "I really didn't mind when you were making them, but now they're kind of bothering me. I was wondering if you could rub some of this lotion on it?" He held out a bottle of lotion he obviously mixed himself.

Hesitantly, Addison took the bottle from his hands and motioned for him to sit on the table. She sat behind him and started to work the lotion into the cuts. She noticed one had scabbed over. "I broke your skin," she commented, rubbing her finger delicately over the scab.

"Yeah, you did," Pete acknowledged. "It's okay, though. It was fun." Addison slapped his back lightly at his comment. "What? Are you saying it wasn't?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying it isn't okay that I made you _bleed_," Addison pointed out. "I have _never_ made a guy bleed during sex before."

"This may sound weird, but that makes me feel oddly proud," he declared. He felt Addison's hands freeze on his back just for a moment when she heard what he said. She quickly recovered and resumed rubbing the lotion on his back, thanking God Pete couldn't see her bright red face at the moment.

Although she refused to tell Pete, Addison was mesmerized by his back. She always had a thing for guys with really strong backs, and Pete had a _really_ strong back. She watched as his muscles responded to her touch, sending the slightest of shivers up her arm every time they did so.

After about ten minutes, Addison pulled her eyes away from Pete's back and took away her hands. "There, all done."

Pete swung around to face Addison, his eyes carrying a fierce intensity. "Thank you," he said huskily.

Disconcerted by his gaze, Addison whispered a barely audible "You're welcome," before their lips met again in a searing kiss. Addison's hands slid up Pete's toned, muscular chest before tangling themselves in his hair, pulling Pete's head closer to her.

**8D**

Addison sat on the acupuncture table, retying her dress in disbelief. "We did _not_ just have sex in your office during the workday."

Pete chuckled. "Hate to tell you this, but I'm pretty sure we did," he teased, grabbing his shirt, which Addison was partially sitting on.

"So now what?" the redhead asked once they were both fully dressed.

Pete smoothed down Addison's hair, which seemed determined to announce to the world she'd just had sex, and smiled sweetly at her. "I say, we do it again," he suggested, but upon seeing her distressed expression, quickly added, "in the future. Not right now, because right now we have to work."

Addison quirked an eyebrow at the man. "Again? Like a date? With dinner and talking?" Pete nodded. "What happened to just having fun?"

"Well, with Violet maybe carrying my baby, I figured it's time to stop dicking around," he said matter-of-factly.

"That's not how you felt last night," Addison observed. "Last night, I had to restrain you with my pathetic love life to get you to stop hitting on yet another girl."

"But then this annoying voice in my head that had been nice and quiet for over a year told me that if I want to make us work, I have to be willing to have more than just fun." Pete looked Addison in the eye, letting her know who he was talking about.

"Although I disagree about my voice being annoying," Addison began, "I'm flattered that you remembered what I said a year ago." She smiled and touched his cheek. "So you want to make us work?" He nodded slowly. "I'd like that."

**A/N: Okay, so this was a really short chapter, but I really didn't want to ruin the flow, and I felt like it was right to end this chapter here. Please review!!**


End file.
